que difil es decir te amo
by Kisuka
Summary: Es el aniversario de Yoh y Anna, pero Yoh no tiene esperanza que su prometida lo recuerde, pero al parecer esta equivocado... Un día en que todo es normal y un simple "te amo" puede volver a alguien la persona más feliz del mundo, aunque eso no tiene na


kisuka. HOLA!!! REVIVI!! XD  
  
Tuapi: -__-U  
  
Kisuka: aqui estoy con otro de mis fics, pero adivinen!! no, ESTE FIC NO ES YAOI!!!  
  
Tuapi: NO!! se va a acabar el mundo!!!  
  
Kisuka: ¬¬* no es para tanto o si? Ôo  
  
Tuapi: Es que me soprendio, aun estoy en estado de shock.  
  
Kisuka: lo hize para demostrar que... que no solo puedo escribir yaoi, aunque me va mejor en eso... lo hago para unos amigos que le gusta esta pareja, todo mi esfuerzo es para ellos.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
QUE DIFICIL ES DECIR "TE AMO"   
  
- Hoy habrá entrenamiento doble...- dijo Anna fría como siempre.  
  
- pero si siempre el entrenamiento es doble- dijo Manta al lado de su amigo -_-  
  
Anna no se molestó siquiera en mirarlo, se miró en el espejo, mientras se amarraba su inseparable pañuelo rojo al cuello.  
  
- ¿Anna, vas a salir?  
  
- si... - dijo simplemente, y añadió antes de salir- volveré antes de la cena.  
  
Yoh miró a su amigo, quien le sonreía.  
  
- iba muy arreglada...- dijo Manta rompiendo el silencio.  
  
- Annita...  
  
- al parecer es algo importante - dijo Manta, sin prestar atención a su amigo.  
  
- siempre que sale se arregla mucho, jijiji - sonrió el menor de los Asakura, para luego comenzar a trotar, era el primero del largo itinerario que le esperaba ese día.  
  
- Yoh, amigo, ¿no te da curiosidad? - preguntó Manta pedaleando con fuerza, si no lo hacia se quedaría atrás.  
  
- ¿curiosidad? - preguntó Yoh sin detenerse.  
  
- Anna estaba muy arreglada, no temes...- dijo Manta.  
  
- jijijiji confío en ella- dijo Yoh interrumpiendo a su amigo- deberías trotar un poco de ves en cuando, hace bien para la salud.  
  
- ¡¡Yoh!! - le reprochó su amigo.  
  
después de descansar en el parque, Yoh siguió trotando, siguiendo su entrenamiento.  
  
- ya no puedo más...- dijo Yoh, deteniéndose en una esquina y colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas.  
  
- vamos Yoh, falta poco...- lo alentó Manta.  
  
- piensa en la comida, comida...- repetía el menor de los Asakura, dirigiendo la mirada a una de las dos disqueras del lugar.  
  
- ¿hoy, Bob no sacaba un nuevo álbum?- preguntó el pequeño manta.  
  
- lo sé, pero me tuve que gastar el dinero para las compras de la cena, y un regalo...- dijo Yoh TToTT  
  
- ¿un regalo? ¿que acaso alguien esta de cumpleaños? - preguntó Manta con curiosidad, que el supiese ninguno de sus amigos tuviera que festejar por algo.  
  
- no, no es el cumpleaños de nadie jijiji- sonrió Yoh, mirando al frente.  
  
- ¿entonces?... - preguntó Manta con curiosidad creciente.  
  
- hoy es nuestro aniversario, él mío y el de Anna...- soltó Yoh con toda naturalidad, pero con un dejo de tristeza.  
  
- ya veo...- se limitó a decir el pequeño enano cabezón, no quiso hacer más preguntas, el rostro de su amigo aunque despreocupado denotaba angustia.  
  
trotaron un poco más, ambos estaban cansados, no era tarea fácil para Manta pedalear rápidamente.  
  
- detengámonos un momento, me cansé...- dijo Manta, dejando de pedalear.  
  
- no puedo, sabes que Annita se enojara- dijo Yoh deteniéndose, para luego trotar en su lugar.   
  
- Anna! - exclamó   
  
- sí Anna, ella se enojara...  
  
- no Yoh, Anna !! - volvió a exclamar el pequeño, para señalar hacia un lugar, Yoh detuvo completamente el movimiento cesante de sus pies, mientras fijaba la mirada en el lugar que Manta había apuntado, se encontró la grande y reconocida disquera del lugar, podía ver póster en la vitrina anunciando el nuevo album de Bob, pero no veía a Anna por ningún lado.  
  
- no la veo...  
  
- no la ves, por que ya entró... esperemos que salga- dijo Manta.  
  
- Anna se molestará si no continuo con mi entrenamiento.  
  
- ¿no te da curiosidad? ¿que estará haciendo? - preguntó Manta, más para si.  
  
- solo compra un Cd jijiji- dijo Yoh por la ocurrencia de su amigo.  
  
- no me refería a eso...- dijo Manta, arrastrando a Yoh detrás de unos arbustos, cosa difícil tomando en cuenta el tamaño de este.  
  
- jijiji que divertido- soltó Yoh una risita.  
  
- Yoh, amigo...- suspiró resignado.  
  
en ese momento Anna salía de la tienda.  
  
- mira Yoh, ahí va Anna...- dijo Manta en un susurro.  
  
- si, ya la veo... ahora vamos a terminar el entrenamiento- dijo Yoh levantándose, un poco asustado esperaba que la Itako no lo viera.  
  
- pero... pensé que la ibas a seguir- dijo Manta con desgano.  
  
- ¿para que?, yo confió en ella n_n  
  
- ya me lo has repetido muchas veces, tú confías en todos- dijo Manta -_-  
  
- bueno, apresurémonos... espero terminar este entrenamiento antes que sirvan la cena....- dijo Yoh sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
- ¿Yoh?  
  
- sí...  
  
- por fin entiendo que hacia Anna en esa tienda...- dijo Manta con pose triunfadora.  
  
- ¿eh? pues que bien... - dijo Yoh y añadió al ver la enojada mirada que le dirigía su amigo - ¿que hacia en esa tienda?  
  
- esperaba que lo preguntaras- dijo con voz triunfadora- hoy es su aniversario ¿no?- sin esperar respuesta continuó- es obvio... te fue a comprar el nuevo álbum de Bob.  
  
Yoh se detuvo de improviso, volteó pero no miró a su amigo, sino más allá, en la dirección en la que Anna había partido, más aún parecía perdido, por más que se esforzó Manta no logró descifrar su mirada, era un mezcla de sorpresa, tristeza y hasta ¿cariño?  
  
- ¿pasa algo, Yoh? - preguntó Manta.  
  
- no- dijo Yoh sonriendo nuevamente y añadió para sí- eso espero, un milagro, solo pido un milagro...  
  
******  
  
- Annita, volví- dijo Yoh de muy buen humor, apareciéndose en la sala.  
  
- sí, te oí llegar- dijo Anna seria, en la misma posición de siempre, pero esta vez con la televisión apagada, había algo en ella que la hacia ver diferente, pero no lograba precisar el qué.  
  
- ¿que haces?- preguntó Yoh con curiosidad.  
  
- escucho música...- dijo Anna, con un dejó de emoción, Yoh logró descifrar lo extraño de Anna, llevaba puesto sus audífonos naranjos, uno de los tantos que guardaba en su armario.  
  
- ¿esos son mis audífonos?  
  
- sí, ¿algún problema?  
  
- eh.. no, para nada.  
  
se cernió un profundo e incómodo silencio.  
  
- ¿que escuchas?- preguntó Yoh, intentando sacar algo de plática.  
  
- el nuevo album de Awaya Ringo...  
  
- hoy estrenaban...- exclamó con sorpresa, claro que estúpido habia sido, no lo había pensado antes, no se había fijado que habian grandes poster con el nombre de la cantante favorita de su prometida. - es por eso...  
  
- ¿que pasa?- preguntó Anna mientras lo miraba de reojo.  
  
- na-nada Annita...- dijo Yoh sonriendo finjidamente.  
  
- ¿te quedarás ahí, toda la tarde?  
  
- no... hoy no cenaré- dijo Yoh con una voz muy impropia de él.  
  
- bien, entonces te devuelvo tus audífonos- dijo Anna sin siquiera voltear, se los sacó y se los extendió.  
  
- dile a Manta que estoy muy cansado  
  
Anna no contestó, tomó el control y prendió el televisor, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta a su prometido, o eso creyó él.  
  
salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su pieza, tomó algo de entre sus cosas salió de la pieza y entró nuevamente, sin prestar atención a nada, se colocó su Yukata y se sentó sobre su futón, se quedó largo rato ahí, mirando por la ventana como si pudiera ver algo que nadie más veía, suspiró.  
  
- Anna...- dijo en un susurro, intentó sonreír, pero se le hacía muy difícil, quiso por primera vez no tener que pensar en nada.  
  
Se metió dentro del futón, se colocó de lado y entre cerró los ojos, pero el sueño no acudía a él.  
  
Yoh se sentía dolido, desdichado, infeliz... tenía lo que más amaba, a Anna pero no la deseaba de esa forma, obligada... no quería que ella se sintiera presionaba, quería sentir que ella también lo amaba, pero creía que eso era imposible, quiso vivir con ella, aún sabiendo que ella no lo amaba, pensó "aprenderá a amarme" pero no, no lo había conseguido, eso creía y aunque intentaba sonreír siempre, por dentro se estaba desmoronando pedazo a pedazo, lentamente. Suspiró.   
  
Se levantó, era inútil intentar conciliar el sueño, su mirada se posó en una mesita que estaba en un rincón, cerca de su closet.  
  
- ¿que es eso?- preguntó en voz alta, podía ver un pequeño bulto sobre la pequeña mesa y se acercó a examinarlo.   
  
*******  
  
Anna se levantó, estaba aburrida, la telenovela que estaba mirando había vuelto a empezar por quinta vez en lo que llevaba de año y ese capítulo se lo había aprendido de memoria.  
  
- Yoh...- suspiró casi inconscientemente, le fastidiaba pensar sin querer en Yoh, la persona que más quería en ese mundo.  
  
La Itako se acomodó el ya viejo pañuelo rojo que llevaba y subió a su habitación, necesitaba pensar un poco, para luego hablar con su prometido.  
  
Subió en silencio para no despertar a Yoh, quien se suponía debería estar dormido, sonrió por lo bajo, intentaba no hacer ruido, pero a eso iba, a despertarlo pero antes un poco de reflexión en su pieza, abrió la puerta y algo sobre su futón le llamó su atención, se acercó.  
  
Sobre el gran futón había una pañoleta roja, parecida a la que Anna llevaba, unos audífonos naranjos y ¿una cadenita?  
  
- tonto...- dijo y sonrió tiernamente, se inclinó y recogió el primero de sus regalos, la pañoleta roja.  
  
- pero...- dijo con sorpresa, esa tela era única en el mundo, como Yoh la había conseguido, además en una esquina decía: Para mi amada Anna Asakura, feliz aniversario.  
  
- Anna Asakura- repitió con tono ensoñador, cuando salió de su ensimismamiento recogió el segundo regalo, los audífonos.  
  
- este fue el que le dejó su madre- dijo Anna con melancolía, Yoh le estaba entregando a ella, lo más importante para él, esos audífonos que le acompañaron desde que nació y se sintió feliz, importante y añadió como si hablara con alguien- será para mi Hijo...   
  
y se tocó el vientre, sonrió con ternura, con la mano temblorosa por la emoción tomó la cadenita, al parecer era de oro y tenía la forma de un corazón, lo examinó con los ojos y la abrió.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y luego sonrió, tenía ganas de llorar, pero logró controlarse, ¿por que Yoh era tan tierno?, dentro había una foto de ellos juntos y al pie, una pequeña nota. "Juntos por siempre"  
  
simple, muy simple era todo, pero que amor transmitía todo eso, cada cosa poseía un significado, nada elegido al azar.  
  
- por lo menos, no me regaló nuevamente un Cd...- y apretó la cadena contra su pecho.  
  
*******  
  
Yoh miró lo que había sobre la mesa, una bufanda morada, grande, en una esquina decía "Yoh Asakura" y al parecer había sido echa por la sacerdotisa con mucho esmero.  
  
- no se olvido de nosotros- sonrió con alegría y la enrolló en su cuello, luego tomó el segundo objeto una pulsera con pequeñas mostacillas redondas de madera, llevaba inscrito las siguientes siglas: "siempre en mis pensamientos" la miró con detención, una imagen del pasado llegó a su mente.   
  
----------------------------- FLASH BACK ----------------------------------------  
  
- ¿y esa pulsera?- preguntó Yoh, con unos 6 años de edad.  
  
- recuerdo de mis padres...  
  
- esta fea...  
  
- mentira, es preciosa, para mi es importante- dijo la pequeña Anna haciendo un puchero.  
  
- para mí no, y si esta fea...  
  
- mentira!!  
  
- sí, sí, sí..  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yoh sonrió con nostalgia, cuanto había echo sufrir a Anna y ahora él era quien sufría por la Itako, que extrañas coinsidencias.  
  
tomó el ultimo regalo, el Cd de bob Manta había tenido razón, aunque por un momento dudó.  
  
Algo calló de él y fue a parar al suelo, era un papel lo levantó y leyó, decía:  
  
"No olvidé este día, ¿como olvidarlo?, imposible si es un día tan importante para ambos, espero poder casarme pronto, quiero unir mi vida a la persona que más amo... feliz Aniversario, futuro esposo"  
  
Lagrimas casi invisibles recorrían las mejillas de Yoh, lloraba pero de felicidad, siempre lo que había querido escuchar, aunque no fueran palabras de la boca de la sacerdotisa, eran palabras escritas con sangre imaginaria que se clavaban en su corazón.   
  
se secó las lágrimas y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero sintió pasos que se acercaban, rápidamente corrió a su futón, se acurrucó y cerró los ojos con fuerzas, aunque lograba ver un poco.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió, en el marco de la puerta estaba la imponente Anna, la que nada pareciese importarle.  
  
- esta dormido...- dijo en un susurro, se quedó un momento contemplarlo, dudó si despertarlo, pero se veía tan tierno "durmiendo" que no se atrevió a molestarlo.  
  
- solo quería que supieras que Te Amo...- dijo no muy alto, pero claramente escuchable, su mirada por un corto momento se enterneció y sonrió, como nunca lo había echo, como si estuviera frente a la persona que más amaba y así era, había encontrado sin saber siquiera a la persona con quien compartiría su vida y su amor.  
  
trás decir esto, volteó y se alejó.  
  
Yoh se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados por unos segundos, ese tiempo le pareció eternamente feliz, sintió que algo se encogía en su pecho y como sus lágrimas luchaban entre la indecisión, si salir o resistir.  
  
- yo tambien te amo, Anna, yo tambien...- dijo Yoh y se acurrucó más en su futón,mientras una lágrima salía de sus ojos y se perdía en su mejilla.  
  
Fin--------------------------------  
  
FIC DEDICADO A SEINKO Y SPIRIT-CAN, MIS INSEPARABLES AMIGOS, UN 50 % PARA CADA UNO, POR LEER MIS FICS AUNQUE NO QUIERAN, POR SOPORTARME, EN MIS LOCURAS, AUNQUE ESTOY CUERDA @@ PARA QUE SEPAN QUE LOS QUIERO MUCHO, MUCHO...  
  
LO QUE COSTÓ QUE ESTE FIC SE TERMINARA, PERO ESTABA SOLO PARA USTEDES, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN O POR LO MENOS NO LES DESAGRADE.  
  
Kisuka: listo, terminó, finish! estoy feliz!!  
  
Tuapi: y a la señorita sofía?  
  
Kisuka: no, es que no prefiero dedicrale uno yaoi ^^U  
  
Tuapi: lo sabía!! -_-  
  
Kisuka: bueno, espero su apoyo, como siempre y MUCHO REV!!! PLIS!!  
  
sino me frustro y no escribo más.  
  
Tuapi: -_-  
  
kisuka (cantando): una mañanita un auto pasó, no miré a los lados y me atropelló, como iba apurada no me importó, seguí caminando con mucho dolor... llegue al instituto subí la escalera, me caí de poto me saque la mierda...   
  
(canción auspicio Mío y de seinko)  
  
Tuapi: Oo se volvió loca definitivamente!  
  
Kisuka: en definitiva, quiero rev... sino seguiré cantando!! 


End file.
